Baraka
by Griseldis
Summary: "Je t'ordonne d'aller à la poursuite de Chapeau de Paille et de me rapporter et sa tête et les copies volées. Sinon..." Pour Katakuri, les ordres de Big Mom sont difficiles à suivre.


_Cette fic est dédiée à Aurore D Heart et à Phoenix penna, en espérant qu'elle leur plaise !_

 _Les mots en italiques sont des mots d'argot Harki, inspirés de l'arabe et de l'espagnol, et de quelques autres langues que je ne connais pas. Louette signifie malin, cagon peureux et toubib médecin._

 _Disclaimer : À Goda._

* * *

.

 **Baraka**

.

* * *

De l'arabe بركة, _barakah_ : bénédiction, faveur du ciel

* * *

Parfois Daifuku utilise des mots étranges, des mots qui sentent la poussière et le soleil.

Personne ne le croyait vraiment quand il affirmait que c'était son génie qui les lui apprenait, et tout le monde pensait qu'il les inventait simplement, jusqu'au jour où un philologiste de renom s'est montré ravi de trouver dans la bouche d'un jeune homme des mots anciens et rigoureusement authentiques.

C'est devenu comme un jeu entre les enfants de Big Mom d'échanger et d'utiliser ces mots bizarres, nés sous un azur lointain où les dunes de sables roulent jusqu'au bout de l'horizon. Ils ne sont pas pour rien les enfants de leur mère. Ils dévorent ce qu'ils trouvent, épris de nouveautés et de curiosités.

« Tu connais le dernier de Daifuku ? » Et ce sont des mots curieux comme Mont-D'Or qui est tout à fait _louette_ , avec son dernier coup-fourré, et Opera qui lui est plutôt _cagon_ , de quoi a-t-il peur vraiment, et va voir un _toubib_ pour ta gorge, si tu as mal, Galette.

Le dernier de Daifuku est en l'occurrence d'excellent augure : la baraka. Et il explique complaisamment que ça veut dire 'bénédiction' ou 'faveur du ciel', et n'est-ce pas le meilleur augure pour le mariage écarlate de leur petite sœur Pudding ?

La baraka, Katakuri songe qu'ils en ont toujours eu, mais que ce n'est pas la faveur du ciel mais celle de leur fantasque mère.

Un miroir brisé et un chapeau qui cache pudiquement sa bouche monstrueuse plus tard, le second fils de la famille Charlotte songe qu'il vient de rencontrer l'incarnation de la baraka. Le ciel s'est détourné d'eux pour un tout nouveau soleil. Et il est éblouissant.

.

Katakuri n'a pas peur de sa mère, du moins pas pour lui-même. S'il craint son irascible humeur et ses coups de folie, c'est avant tout pour ses frères et sœurs. Il faut dire que la colère de Big Mom a rarement été dirigée contre lui auparavant, et en tout cas pas avec cette ampleur.

« Battue, répète l'Impératrice, moi, battue ! Mon plan de m'emparer de Germa 66, ruiné ! Devant tout le monde, la Tea Party est un désastre et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils m'ont volée et dupée ! Humiliée ! Katakuri, tout ça c'est ta faute ! »

L'œil de Big Mom flamboie avec rage, ou peut-être que ce sont les flammes de Prometheus qui se déploient menaçantes et terribles, et Katakuri a du mal à soutenir la pression du pouvoir. Il a beau être le plus puissant de ses enfants, sa mère reste un monstre de force. Par chance, ils sont en tête à tête. La semonce n'est pas publique, chose rare de la part d'une femme qui se prive rarement d'humilier ostensiblement ceux qui ont fauté à ses yeux. Cela le tranquillise sur les potentielles victimes. Elles se limiteront vraisemblablement à sa personne et à quelques Homies.

« Ma faute ? répète Katakuri, incertain. Parce que j'ai été battu... ?

— Tu n'as pas été battu, tu t'es laissé battre ! Flampée m'a tout raconté. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de te blesser toi-même ? »

Flampée, bien sûr. Sa petite sœur ne lui pardonne pas la déception qu'elle a subie. Elle qui l'idolâtrait par dessus tout lui garde une rancune farouche. Ça ne le surprend pas outre-mesure qu'elle ait été rapporter ses actions à leur mère.

« C'était une question d'honneur, explique-t-il, comme si ça voulait tout dire, et pour lui, c'est le cas.

— Coooomment ? » Elle se penche et le domine de toute sa hauteur. Ses dents se dévoilent en un affreux rictus de haine : « Il n'y a pas d'honneur chez les pirates ! Est-ce qu'ils ont montré de l'honneur eux, en me volant des copies de mes Ponéglyphes ? »

Katakuri ne répond pas que ce n'est pas la même chose, que ce n'était pas un combat d'homme à homme. Il a la sensation très nette que cette subtilité n'atteindrait pas sa mère.

« Mais tu vas racheter tes erreurs, tu m'entends ? Tu vas les racheter. Je t'ordonne d'aller à la poursuite de Chapeau de Paille et de me rapporter et sa tête et les copies volées. Sinon... »

Katakuri imagine bien le sinon. Ce qu'exige de lui sa mère, il ne sait pas s'il sera capable de le faire, en toute honnêteté. Pas seulement parce que la force de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille dépasse probablement la sienne, mais parce qu'il n'est pas sûr d'en avoir la force morale, la volonté.

Il a beaucoup de choses et surtout de gens à protéger, mais il se demande s'il ne va pas faiblir devant ce sinon qui mettrait fin à toutes les incertitudes et les doutes qui ont fleuri dans la traînée ensoleillée laissée par le jeune pirate.

À sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas lui que sa mère menace pas de mort. « Sinon, continue-t-elle, je me débarrasserai de Brûlée. Cette sotte qui tout du long les a aidés !

— C'était un otage, Mère.

— C'en est toujours un. Son pardon est à ce prix. Maintenant va, et sois efficace cette fois. »

Brûlée a toujours été sa faiblesse. Tous ses frères et sœurs le sont, même cette petite idiote de Flampée, mais Brûlée est un cas à part. Sur son visage, elle porte encore la marque de ses idioties passées.

Sa mère ne l'ignore pas, et son sourire se fait carnassier : « À toi de voir ce qui compte le plus, ton honneur ou ta sœur. »

La question ne se pose même pas, mais il s'agit de tellement plus que d'honneur.

« Je me prépare immédiatement, » se contente-t-il de répondre.

Que peut-il dire d'autre ?

.

Les appartements de Katakuri sont parmi les plus spacieux du château, adaptés à sa taille de géant. Il est rare qu'il y reçoive des visiteurs. Il n'est pas particulièrement jaloux de son intimité, mais il n'est simplement pas à l'aise avec le fait de dévoiler son apparence. Or, c'est un des rares endroits où il dédaigne le port de l'écharpe. Seuls ses frères et sœurs les plus âgés sont d'ordinaire autorisés. Ceux-là savent déjà tout de son horrible figure. Quant aux autres, ils attendent généralement à la porte qu'il se couvre le visage. De toutes manières, ce n'est pas comme si on se permettait de venir le déranger souvent. Sa réputation impressionne, même au sein de sa famille.

Ces derniers temps, avec ce qui ressemble à la défaveur de sa mère, c'est encore plus rare.

Aussi est-il plutôt surpris d'entendre toquer à la porte. Sans doute, son prochain départ est déjà chose publique et Oven et Daifuku viennent lui dire au revoir.

« Qui est-ce ? » demande-t-il, peu sûr de savoir s'il a envie de voir ses frères utérins ou non. Cela fait tant d'années qu'il est leur infaillible grand frère qu'il a oublié comment c'était de ne plus l'être.

« C'est moi, Brûlée. »

Surpris, il ouvre aussitôt le battant et la fait entrer. Elle porte son habituelle robe blanche et sa coiffure ressemble toujours autant à un nid d'oiseau. À son poignet droit, un fin bracelet de granit marin, venu directement du pays de Wa, petit cadeau de Kaidou à leur mère, s'assure qu'elle ne peut se soustraire à son emprise, ni au sort qui l'attend.

« Je suis désolé, » fait-il en prenant sa main si dérisoirement petite entre ses propres mains de géant. Un instant, ses doigts effleurent la pierre et il ressent le malaise qu'elle-même doit ressentir en permanence.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la faute de ce maudit Chapeau de Paille. »

Katakuri hoche la tête, presque mal à l'aise.

« Mais je venais te dire que je ne lui en veux pas. Et que tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir non plus. Mère m'a fait connaître les ordres. »

Les ordres, Katakuri ne veut pas y penser. Il ne sait absolument pas comment il réagira face à Chapeau de Paille, face à la perspective si terrible de rapporter _sa tête_.

« Ne le fais pas pour moi, déclare-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour moi.

— Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

— Je crois que si, que tu comprends exactement. » Puis, plus doucement : « Je n'ai pas oublié le fedora. Je n'ai pas oublié cette discussion. »

Katakuri est trop vieux pour se sentir gêné sous le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur, et pourtant, il lui prend l'envie de détourner les yeux et de regarder le sol, comme lorsqu'il était encore enfant.

La conversation ne se prolonge pas, et il en est obscurément soulagé, mais avant de partir, Brûlée répète : « Ne fais pas ça pour moi. » et c'est comme si elle lui disait de ne pas le faire du tout.

Le lendemain, Katakuri quitte Whole Cake Island à bord d'un bateau gigantesque, qu'il peut manœuvrer en solitaire. Il n'a pas souhaité partir accompagné, même si, d'une manière prévisible, Daifuku et Oven se sont offerts à partir avec lui. Il ne faut pas dégarnir le territoire de trop de ses commandants et qui sait jusqu'où cette quête pourra le conduire ? C'est du moins le prétexte qu'il a donné.

En attendant, il a un Eternal Pose pour le guider jusqu'au pays de Wa. Là sans doute trouvera-t-il des indices pour poursuivre sa route.

.

Katakuri n'est pas sûr de l'accueil qu'il recevra dans le fief de Kaidou. L'Empereur aux Cent Bêtes n'est pas connu pour accueillir les étrangers sur son territoire avec amabilité, mais peut-être agira-t-il différemment avec le fils de Big Mom. Après tout, Charlotte Linlin n'est pas une inconnue pour lui et selon les rumeurs, il a lui-même de solides raisons d'en vouloir à Chapeau de Paille. Katakuri est vaguement impressionné au fond de lui par la capacité qui semble innée qu'à le jeune pirate de se faire des ennemis parmi les plus puissants de ce monde, et encore plus stupéfait par sa capacité à s'en sortir tout de même.

Cette stupéfaction se change en ahurissement, le mot n'est pas trop fort, quand il arrive au pays de Wa pour découvrir que Kaidou a non seulement été vaincu, mais que l'immortel est mort. Les gens parlent d'une alliance multiple entre pirates, Minks et l'ancienne famille régnante de Wa, et Katakuri ne s'étonne pas d'y retrouver le nom de Chapeau de Paille même s'il a du mal à croire qu'il ait pu tuer l'Empereur. Et pourtant, s'il ne l'a pas fait, qui d'autre pourrait avoir eu cette puissance ?

Katakuri se demande fugitivement si sa mère est au courant, mais cela semble peu probable. Le pays de Wa est isolé sur lui-même, coupé de toutes formes de communication. Il est probablement le seul en dehors des habitants fous de joie à connaître cette vérité à laquelle il ne peut pas croire tout à fait.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour découvrir que les sauveurs du jour sont au palais impérial, dans la capitale. Il ne cherche pas à être discret, sûr de lui et de sa force. La seule personne qu'il craint au monde est sa mère, et même d'elle, il n'a peur que pour le mal qu'elle pourrait faire à ses enfants.

Peut-être craint-il une autre personne, mais il n'est pas encore prêt à se l'avouer.

Au palais, il est arrêté par la garde et par des pirates, dont il reconnait une certaine partie pour être l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille. Eux aussi le reconnaissent, ceux qui étaient à Whole Cake Island du moins, et ils ont tôt fait de révéler son identité aux autres.

« Je parie que je peux te trancher, » déclare un homme aux cheveux verts en sortant ses sabres.

Katakuri en doute. L'homme ne serait pas capable de le toucher, contrairement à son capitaine. De plus il est blessé, et gravement si on en croit les cris de panique de plusieurs des personnes qui l'entourent. Et pourtant, il est en face de lui, prêt à le défier, prêt à mourir.

Cet équipage est assez surprenant décidément pour ne pas être pris à la légère.

« Où est votre capitaine ? demande-t-il plutôt.

— Il dort, répond imprudemment un petit renne, le plus vocal quand plus tôt, tous ont exprimé leur désapprobation quant au combat de l'épéiste.

— Chopper ! » C'est la rousse cette fois, Nami, la Chatte Voleuse.

— Mais il va se réveiller dès qu'on le lui dira et il viendra te battre à nouveau, » enchaîne une des plus hautes primes de l'équipage, qu'on surnomme God Usopp. Curieusement pourtant, ses jambes tremblent.

Katakuri ne veut pas se battre contre un ennemi affaibli. Il a trop de respect pour Chapeau de Paille pour profiter d'une défaillance.

« J'attendrai, » déclare-t-il, et il s'assoit dans la cour, à même le sol. Plus tard, le fils Vinsmoke lui apporte une assiette assez grande et assez remplie pour satisfaire son appétit.

« Pourquoi ? demande-t-il simplement.

— C'est le boulot du cuisinier de nourrir les affamés. Et il y en a trop eu sur cette terre pour que j'en laisse un de plus. Tu restes notre ennemi. »

Il repart sans ajouter un mot de plus, et oui, décidément, quel étrange équipage pour un bien étrange capitaine.

Il attend trois jours, indifférent au temps, plutôt clément du reste. À intervalles réguliers, Sanji Vinsmoke lui apporte un plat qui arrive à satisfaire son appétit. Il doit reconnaître que c'est délicieux, digne des meilleurs cuisiniers de sa mère.

Au bout de ces trois jours, un cri retentit dans le palais, un cri qui annonce que Chapeau de Paille est réveillé, et visiblement en pleine forme : « SANJI, J'AI FAIM ! »

Il faut encore une journée pour que Chapeau de Paille sorte dans la cour. Il est dans un état déplorable, malgré les bandages. Il est drôle de constater que bien que ses camarades l'aient évidemment prévenu, il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à voir Katakuri là.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

 _Je t'ordonne d'aller à la poursuite de Chapeau de Paille et de me rapporter et sa tête et les copies volées. Sinon..._

Les paroles de sa mère sont gravées dans sa tête. Chapeau de Paille est encore affaibli malgré tout par son terrible combat, c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera peut-être plus. Au rythme où sa puissance augmente, qui peut dire quand il retombera sur une telle aubaine ?

 _Ne le fais pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour moi._

« Rends-moi les copies des Ponéglyphes que tu nous as volées.

— Shishi, tu es venu jusqu'ici pour ça ?

— Oui.

— C'est non ! On est des pirates, on ne rend pas ce qu'on prend. Ce n'est pas du jeu sinon. »

Et Katakuri se surprend à lui sourire en retour, même si ça ne se voit pas.

 _Sa tête et les copies volées. Sinon..._

 _Ne fais pas ça pour moi._

« J'attendrai, » répète-t-il, et ce n'est pas lui, cet homme patient, qui attend au lieu d'accomplir l'ordre qu'on lui a donné. Il devrait anéantir celui qui un jour risque de menacer la puissance de sa mère, qui la menace déjà en fait.

Mais il n'en est tout simplement pas capable. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais c'est un fait.

Le lendemain, Chapeau de Paille a décidé de reprendre la mer. Katakuri l'a précédé et a amarré son bateau près du sien. Il est presque deux fois plus grand que le bateau à tête de lion-fleur, et c'est affolant dans un sens comme un garçon si grand peut être si petit en taille. Il occupe parfois tant d'espace qu'on ne s'en aperçoit pas.

« Oy, gueule d'amour ! » s'exclame le cuisinier qui l'a vu manger et ne s'est pas particulièrement épouvanté de ses crocs : « Tu comptes nous suivre longtemps ? »

C'est une excellente question. Lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il attend. Peut-être qu'il veut juste prolonger le statu quo, apaiser avec le temps la colère de sa mère. Tant qu'il ne lui rapporte pas la tête de Chapeau de Paille et les copies volées, Brûlée ne risque rien.

Peut-être qu'au fond, il est fasciné par la puissance de Chapeau de Paille qui dépasse toutes ses prédictions. Il ne veut pas s'attacher à sa gloire ou à sa fortune, il veut simplement être témoin. Pour lui qui s'est fait spécialité de deviner le futur, celui qui entoure le garçon lui paraît plus brillant que tout ce qu'il a jamais vu.

Et Katakuri est trop bon pirate pour ne pas être attiré par ce qui brille.

.

Les habitants du Thousand Sunny, c'est le nom du bateau, sont devenus des visages familiers. Katakuri a fini par établir avec eux un vague début de connaissance, peut-être un semblant d'amitié, si cela peut exister avec la menace constante qu'il représente.

À un moment ou à un autre, ils sont d'ailleurs devenus Sanji, Nami, Chopper ou Usopp.

Chapeau de Paille est resté Chapeau de Paille.

Katakuri ne songe pas sans angoisse au moment où il y aura un combat, où à nouveau les ennuis qui semblent attirer le jeune capitaine comme lui-même les attire viendront se mêler à la paisible navigation, car alors il lui faudra choisir un côté. Se battre avec eux, se battre contre eux, ne pas se battre du tout.

Il ne peut pas continuer d'attendre une solution miracle qui ne viendra pas. Après tout, Chapeau de Paille lui a déjà donné sa part de miracle.

« Je n'ai pas oublié le fedora, » a dit Brûlée. Lui non plus, et c'est bien là tout le problème.

Un matin, il est à quelques encablures du Sunny quand un monstre marin gigantesque surgit de la mer juste en face du petit navire, manquant de le faire chavirer. Lui-même est pris dans les vagues que l'émersion du monstre a provoquées. Le Nouveau Monde est un lieu infiniment surprenant, mais il est rare de croiser de tels mastodontes si loin de Calm Belt. Il ne faut pourtant que deux coups du capitaine pour réduire la créature en bouillie.

Les cris d'horreur se sont transformés en cris de victoire sur le pont là-bas, et après quelques minutes, il a la surprise de voir deux bras élastiques se projeter vers le mât de son propre navire. Il a horreur quand le petit capitaine fait ça, mais il sait que son opinion sur la question indiffère le jeune homme. Il fait ce dont il a envie quand il en a envie et le fait que la mer impitoyable sépare les deux bateaux ne semblent pas le concerner plus que ça.

La seule chose dont Katakuri est certain, c'est que son équipage non plus n'est pas très enthousiaste quand il fait ça.

« Nami dit qu'il est trop gros, explique-t-il. Il ferait couler le Sunny. Franky a dit 'c'est super sûr', alors c'est vraiment super sûr. Sanji a dit qu'il avait besoin de place pour le cuisiner et Nami a aussi dit qu'il y avait une île pas loin. Tu peux le prendre à bord ? Dis, tu peux ? On te donnera de sa viande pour compenser. »

Devant le flot de paroles, Katakuri reste un instant déphasé, mais il ne tarde pas à comprendre de quoi Chapeau de Paille parle.

Le monstre marin.

« Vous avez l'intention de le cuisiner ?

— Il y a une île, Nami a dit. Ce sera chouette, on pourra faire un barbecue. Si tu apportes la viande, on t'invite ! » ajoute-t-il d'un ton magnanime, ne songeant absolument pas que l'île puisse être autre chose qu'un terrain de jeu où il pourra faire cuire sa viande.

La politique, le territoire des Empereurs, ses actions qui secouent le Nouveau Monde... Tout cela l'indiffère par rapport à l'idée d'une bonne grillade. Il en bave, littéralement.

« Je ne pourrais pas tout prendre, » déclare Katakuri. Il ne va pas risquer de faire chavirer son navire pour cela. Pas même pour le sourire qui se fane sur le visage du plus jeune. « Mais je te rassure, je peux en prendre une partie.

— D'accord. » Il a un air ridiculement malheureux. Comment un être aussi enfantin, aussi jeune, peut être si terriblement puissant et attirant. Car c'est bien de l'attirance que ressent Katakuri pour lui, non pas le banal sentiment amoureux, mais cette impression d'être irrésistiblement pris dans les remous d'un tourbillon, de ne pas connaître l'avenir et de l'attendre avec impatience tout de même. Ils sont nombreux, pour ce que Katakuri en sait, à avoir été piégés dans ce tourbillon. Comment peut-on aller droit à la noyade avec le sourire ?

Le monstre est effectivement gigantesque, et Katakuri le découpe morceau à morceau, en surchargeant son pont qui ruisselle d'un sang rouge qui n'est pas celui d'autres êtres humains. Une nouveauté. Bientôt, il a pris presque la moitié de la colossale créature. Le Sunny pour ce qu'il en voit aussi a fait son ravitaillement, mais c'est tout de même une moitié de carcasse qu'il faut abandonner à l'océan, aux mouettes et aux requins.

Chapeau de Paille, qui n'a pas cessé de faire des allers-retours entre les deux navires a l'air désespéré d'abandonner cette quantité où déjà les charognards ont planté leurs crocs, à la merci des flots. Pourtant, il faut bien s'y résoudre.

L'île promise ne tarde pas à être en vue, une vaste île boisée, idéale pour faire la cuisine dont rêve le petit capitaine, si les locaux eux ne sont pas hostiles, ce qui reste encore à prouver, les habitants du Nouveau Monde ayant généralement peu d'affection pour les pirates qui ne battent pas le pavillon de l'Empereur de leur territoire. Les deux bateaux trouvent une petite crique, parfaite pour le mouillage. Reste à savoir si ce sera aussi un bon endroit pour faire ce fameux barbecue.

Sanji et son capitaine descendent en expédition et moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le cuisinier est de retour sur la plage pour leur faire signe de débarquer. On voit dans la forêt, la canopée s'ouvrir quand un des géants est abattu. Des oiseaux s'envolent dans de grands cris. Chapeau de Paille est à l'œuvre. Bientôt à n'en pas douter, s'élèvera un colossal bûcher où rôtira enfin la viande tant désirée par le petit capitaine.

La nuit est tombée lorsque les préparatifs sont enfin terminés, et avec plusieurs tonneaux mis en perce et le son envoûtant de la guitare de Brook, cela promet d'être une fête mémorable. Les membres de Chapeau de Paille ne se gênent plus avec lui, et l'ont utilisé pour transporter bois et viande, comme s'il était une bête de somme. Ce n'est pas le genre de tâches auxquelles il est habitué, mais il apprécie de n'être qu'un de plus et non plus l'élément central. Ici, sa position ne dépend pas de sa force. L'atmosphère est légère et gaie, et s'il a assisté à bien des festins, Katakuri leur a toujours vu un côté presque morbide dans le cérémonial compliqué qui les entoure, dans la nourriture qui chante elle-même son désir d'être mangée. C'est beaucoup plus simple ici, peut-être même trop. Il se sent à l'aise parmi des gens qui ne sont ni sa famille, ni ses alliés.

Si les habitants se sont aperçus de l'arrivée sur leur île d'un des plus grands causeurs de trouble du globe, du moins aucun ne s'est approché. C'est peut-être une île inhabitée. S'il y a beaucoup de monstres marins comme celui qu'ils ont abattu dans les parages, il doit être dur d'y vivre et d'y établir des liens avec d'autres îles. Or rares sont les îles qui peuvent vivre en autarcie.

La fête débute, entre rires, alcools, chansons et bien sûr viande ! Chapeau de Paille est ravi, s'extasiant à chaque morceau qui passe. Il faut admettre que Sanji s'est surpassé et elle est délicieuse. Certaines tranches ont été marinées, d'autres sont servis simplement avec du sel. Tout est excellent. La boisson n'est pas en reste, et les discussions vont bon train, plus animées au fur et à mesure que le liquide fait son effet.

« Et si on fêtait l'arrivée de Katakuri dans notre équipage ! propose Usopp en levant sa chope vers lui. N'est-ce pas que tu vas rester dans l'équipage ? Tu peux être mon subordonné, si tu veux. »

Pendant une infime seconde, il est tenté d'accepter. Il est tenté de partir avec eux, de vivre ces aventures incroyables, de rire comme eux à la face de la mauvaise fortune et d'arracher à la vie ses plus précieux moments. Il ne serait plus un Général Sucré, il ne serait plus un grand frère, il n'aurait rien d'un modèle. Il serait simplement Katakuri.

Mais cette seconde passe, et il reprend ses esprits : « Je fais déjà parti d'un autre équipage, » répond-il simplement comme si cela résolvait tout, et dans un sens, oui, mais ça n'explique rien. Ça n'explique pas ce qu'il fait là, mais s'ils songent à lui poser la question, personne n'ose le faire.

Katakuri a bu, plus que d'habitude, et il se sent somnolent et en paix. Chapeau de Paille le surprend soudain, non pas parce qu'il ne savait pas où il était, il garde en permanence un œil sur ce qui l'entoure même si l'alcool fait son effet, mais en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas partir ? lui demande-t-il avec sa brutalité habituelle. Il faut partir ou entrer dans mon équipage.

— Si je pars sans emporter ta tête, ma sœur mourra. »

Le petit capitaine se penche en avant, jusqu'à appuyer son menton contre ses genoux.

« Et tu l'aimes beaucoup, ta sœur ?

— Oui.

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vraiment pas te donner ma tête. »

Pas un instant, il ne semble conscient que Katakuri pourrait la lui prendre. Peut-être parce qu'effectivement, il ne peut pas.

« Je ne veux pas que ma sœur meurt. »

Le jeune brun passe une main sur sa poitrine, que barre une cicatrice gigantesque.

« Je ne voulais pas que mon frère meurt non plus. »

Ah, bien sûr, Ace aux Poings Ardents et la Guerre au Sommet.

« Et si je te rends les copies des Ponéglyphes ?

— Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

— On en a fait des copies. Et des copies de copies. Et puis Robin les a déjà traduites, de toutes manières. Alors on peut bien vous les rendre, ça revient au même. » De toute autre personne, Katakuri prendrait cette offre pour une insulte méprisante, mais il comprend que Chapeau de Paille est juste sincère dans son désir de l'aider. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le jeune homme fait ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un qui n'est ni son allié ni son ami.

« J'apprécierai, fait-il gravement.

— Alors tu partiras, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— C'est ce que tu veux, vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Tu dis que ça, mais tu as l'air triste quand même. » Maudit soit-il, lui et sa pénétration ! Ah, pourquoi n'est-il pas qu'un simple idiot ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il comprenne, qu'il sente ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit ce maudit tourbillon ?

« Je ne suis pas libre de faire ce que je veux.

— Mais tu es un pirate, s'indigne le jeune capitaine, et les pirates sont libres !

— Qui t'a dit ça ?

— Tout le monde le sait ! Et c'est pour ça que je veux être le roi des pirates, je serai l'homme le plus libre du monde ! »

C'est donc pour cela ? Katakuri depuis qu'il le connaît un peu mieux, s'est souvent demandé d'où venait cette ambition si âpre.

« C'est un beau rêve, dit-il. Quand tu seras devenu l'homme le plus libre du monde, viens m'apporter un peu de cette liberté.

— Oh, je ne pense pas que ça se donne. Je crois que ça se prend... » Chapeau de Paille a parlé distraitement, comme si la conversation n'avait plus tellement d'importance pour lui. Comme s'il ne venait pas de jeter à la face de Katakuri sa propre faiblesse et son impuissance.

Le brasier brûle toujours. Dans la nuit douce, Katakuri a l'envie de crier et de pleurer tout à la fois.

Le lendemain, il est invité à monter à bord du Sunny et Robin lui remet les copies avec un sourire.

« À présent, tu peux partir, lui dit-elle gentiment. Après tout, il n'y a plus rien qui te retient n'est-ce pas ? » Son regard sombre se pose sur la silhouette de son capitaine, qui là-bas, sur la plage, finit de s'empiffrer des restes de la veille.

Elle sait, réalise Katakuri. Elle sait, mais lui-même n'est pas sûr de savoir quoi exactement.

Au soir, son bateau quitte la petite crique où le Sunny est toujours en rade. Il est temps de rentrer à Whole Cake Island.

Sur le pont, le sang a séché et il faudrait une bonne averse pour tout nettoyer. Il s'éloigne du tourbillon, mais il a l'impression pourtant qu'il est plus piégé que jamais.

.

Big Mom n'est pas sortie de son château depuis près d'un an. Des rumeurs circulent, certaines délirantes, certaines frappantes de justesse. Non, elle n'a pas soudain perdu toute sa puissance et elle n'est certainement pas morte, encore moins de la main de ses enfants. Mais oui, elle est devenue folle.

Certains pourraient discuter du fait que cela faisait longtemps, depuis toujours en fait, que Charlotte Linlin avait perdu l'esprit, mais ceux-là évitent en tout cas de le faire à portée d'oreille de Katakuri qui n'hésiterait pas à les tuer.

Si son empire n'était pas un réseau si soigneusement établi, il se serait écroulé, mais même avec une force pareille hors de combat, les pirates de Big Mom gardent la prééminence de vassaux d'Empereur. Et Katakuri est là pour s'assurer que personne ne menace leur puissance.

Charlotte Linlin est devenue folle en comprenant la vérité derrière son pouvoir. Son intelligence n'était pas toujours égale, et elle pouvait se montrer la plus fine et la plus retorse des femmes, tout autant que la plus simple et la plus naïve. Elle pensait que le fait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de Mother Caramel s'expliquait parce que la femme qu'elle aimait tant le lui avait donné.

Mais depuis qu'a été rendu public la manière qu'a eue Barbe-Noire de s'approprier le pouvoir de Barbe-Blanche, elle a compris ce qu'elle avait fait le jour de son sixième anniversaire. Car ce que Barbe-Noire a fait, ça été d'ouvrir l'estomac du vieil Empereur et de prendre une bouchée du Fruit du Démon. Les Fruits ne sont jamais digérés par l'organisme de leur utilisateur et restent dans l'estomac.

Ce jour si heureux, où elle était entourée de tous ses amis qu'elle n'a plus jamais revus, c'est parce qu'en réalité, elle les a mangés.

En réalisant ce qu'était devenue l'idole de son enfance, Big Mom a commencé à refuser obstinément de se nourrir. Sa vitalité hors-norme explique sa longévité, mais son corps a subi de profondes altérations et son psychique a payé un lourd tribut. Elle ne reconnaît plus personne, ne sait pas la plupart du temps où elle est.

Seul Prometheus peut parfois la distraire de son inconsolable chagrin, et alors elle croit qu'elle est enfant à nouveau et que c'est bientôt le jour de son anniversaire. Ces jours-là, on arrive à grand peine à lui faire absorber un bouillon, et c'est sans doute à ces brefs épisodes où elle retombe en enfance et où son aversion pour la nourriture semble s'atténuer qu'elle doit d'être encore en vie.

Ses filles et ses fils ne se sont pas laissé abattre par ce retournement de situation inattendu. Le pouvoir politique et civil est entre les mains de Perospero et de Compote tandis que Katakuri, Cracker et Smoothie gardent le contrôle effectif de la flotte.

Quiconque met en doute sa puissance est implacablement confronté à l'escadre d'un Général Sucré et c'est dans le sang que se lavent ce genre d'insinuations.

Mais le monde continue de tourner, et un jour, la rumeur arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de Katakuri que Monkey D Luffy, le Pirate au Chapeau de Paille, a fait l'impossible et a atteint Raftel et le One Piece.

Il a vaincu successivement Kaidou, puis Barbe-Noire et même Shanks serait tombé face à lui. Est-ce donc si étonnant, s'il a pu réaliser tant de miracles, qu'il en ait réalisé un de plus ?

Katakuri est heureux, d'un bonheur qui n'est pas sans mélange. Il se demande malgré lui ce qu'il serait advenu s'il était resté auprès de lui, s'il avait rejoint son équipage.

Brûlée ne serait sûrement plus en vie, et il trouve dans la présence de sa sœur le réconfort d'un chagrin qu'il ignorait pouvoir être si dévastateur.

Chapeau de Paille est passé dans sa vie comme un météore et l'a brillamment éclairée, en lui laissant pour toujours le souvenir de sa gentillesse et un chapeau qu'il garde précieusement. Il n'a pas le droit de réclamer plus.

Pourtant, son cœur se met à battre absurdement le jour où il apprend que le Sunny est entré dans les eaux du territoire de la famille.

Chapeau de Paille n'est ni un allié, ni un subordonné. Et ce n'est peut-être pas un potentiel ennemi, mais c'est en tout cas un possible adversaire tout à fait formidable qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère. C'est Katakuri qui mène lui-même la flotte qui s'avance vers celui qui est peut-être le Seigneur des Pirates.

Cette fois-ci, dédaignant les recommandations d'Oven, très méfiant, c'est lui qui, d'un saut élastique, atteint le pont du Sunny.

Son arrivée fait tanguer le bateau, et il les voit tous sur le pont, plus amicaux que réellement inquiets. Immédiatement, ils le saluent. Katakuri n'a d'yeux que pour leur capitaine : il n'a pas changé, et pourtant il est différent. Cela fait près d'un an et demi qu'ils se sont séparés et c'est vrai que c'est toujours la même peau brunie par le soleil, les cheveux courts et en désordre, les yeux ronds, alertes et vif, et bien sûr, l'éternel chapeau de paille mais il se dégage de lui une puissance qui donne le frisson à Katakuri.

« Je l'ai fait, » lui annonce-t-il sans préambule, et il n'y a pas besoin de demander quoi.

Katakuri n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande-t-il en tâchant d'y mettre le ton, en tachant d'être froid, en tachant de faire semblant qu'il ne meurt pas d'envie de prendre le petit capitaine dans ses bras et de le serrer si fort qu'il ne pourra jamais partir.

« Je suis le Seigneur des Pirates, maintenant. Je suis l'homme le plus libre de la Terre. Je suis venu te chercher. »

Et Katakuri veut s'agenouiller et lui jurer soumission mais il ne peut pas, il a sur lui le poids d'un empire, le poids de tant de vies et de tant d'espoirs. La liberté de Chapeau de Paille est une liberté éblouissante qu'il ne peut saisir, pas plus qu'on ne peut saisir le reflet du soleil dans l'eau.

« Merci, mais je ne peux pas. »

Le petit capitaine croise les bras, et fait la moue.

« Tu m'as dit de revenir et de t'apporter un peu de cette liberté, rappelle-t-il, et Katakuri est ému qu'il n'ait pas oublié.

— Et tu as dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on donnait, mais que l'on prenait.

— Alors prends-là. Je te l'offre. »

Mais Oven attend, et la flotte, et ses sœurs, et ses frères et tous les civils de Totto Land qui ne peuvent vivre en paix que parce qu'il protège le territoire de sa mère.

Il est sur le point de prononcer les mots irréparables, les mots qui gâcheront et entraîneront une séparation qu'il sait cette fois définitive. Chapeau de Paille est venu le chercher une fois, et il n'y aura pas de seconde chance.

« Je souhaiterais discuter d'une alliance, » déclare-t-il soudain, ce qui n'est pas vrai, mais qui est la première chose qui lui passe par l'esprit. Perospero et Compote ne vont pas être ravis de cette sortie impromptue de leur petit frère, mais ça ne peut pas finir comme ça.

Chapeau de Paille balance la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre puis se tourne vers son équipage.

« Écoutons toujours ce qu'ils ont à dire, fait Nami. Après tout, il y a peut-être des bénéfices à la clef. » Et elle sourit à Katakuri, un sourire tout à fait prédateur et intéressé.

Que c'est ironique, pour l'équipage qui a trouvé le One Piece d'encore chercher à amasser des richesses. Qu'y a-t-il donc là-bas, à Raftel ? Il a la sensation que s'il le demandait, ils lui diraient d'aller voir par lui-même.

L'île la plus proche est celle des Fruits. Non, Compote ne va pas être ravie du tout car il se doute que l'appétit plus que robuste de Chapeau de Paille fera des ravages dans ses réserves mais il ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça.

Le garder un jour de plus, une heure même. Peut-être sera-t-il capable de le laisser partir ensuite sans remord et sans regret.

Au travers de l'escargophone, Perospero ne paraît pas si furieux que ça. Le prestige de Chapeau de Paille commence à s'étendre et puisqu'il s'agit de protéger le territoire de Big Mom, il veut bien oublier le passé. Katakuri aimerait pouvoir en faire autant.

Oublier le passé et ne voir dans le jeune pirate qu'un allié potentiel, ou un futur ennemi. Ce serait si simple.

Sur l'île, Compote accueille son frère et ses invités sans grimace, sans doute a-t-elle été prévenue elle-même par Perospero et se charge de préparer un gigantesque banquet pour satisfaire l'appétit de Chapeau de Paille et de son équipage.

Tout est soigneusement codifié, même si le jeune capitaine n'y accorde pas la moindre importance et fait ce qu'il veut, et Katakuri regrette la simplicité de ce festin de viande sur cette île inconnue. Il y avait alors dans l'atmosphère une légèreté qu'il ne retrouve pas ici. Chapeau de Paille est concentré sur la nourriture, interrogeant souvent Sanji pour savoir exactement ce qu'il mange, prudent de ne pas manger trop de fruits, parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir mal au ventre et trop faire caca. Il a clamé ça à la tête du cuisinier en chef de Compote et Katakuri s'est mis à rire dans son écharpe. Il ne tient pas à offenser sa sœur dont la petite moue devient de plus en plus pincée au fur et à mesure que le repas s'avance. Lui-même ne mange pas, se contentant le plus souvent de regarder ses compagnons de tablée, et particulièrement le petit capitaine. Le brun ne fait pas particulièrement attention à lui, mais c'est normal. Chapeau de Paille est le tourbillon, il ne peut pas se soucier de tous ceux qui sont à la dérive dans ses eaux.

Perospero n'arrivera que le lendemain, et même s'ils sont invités à passer la nuit dans le palais de l'île, l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille préfère regagner leur navire. Katakuri aussi dormira à bord de son vaisseau, et il rejoint le port en même temps qu'eux. Ils tiennent bien l'alcool, mais la démarche d'Usopp, qui prend appuie sur Franky ou Chopper endormi dans les bras de Zoro montrent que les libations ont été abondamment appréciées.

Chapeau de Paille ne marche pas en tête, et insensiblement Katakuri se retrouve à marcher à ses côtés. Peut-être pas si insensiblement. Il a envie d'un tête-à-tête avec le brun depuis l'instant où il l'a revu.

« Merci, fait-il soudain.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour être venu me chercher.

— Mais ça ne sert à rien puisque tu ne viens pas de toutes manières ! » Le ton est boudeur.

« Parce que tu es venu quand même. Quoiqu'il en soit décidé au cours des négociations, même si nous ne devenons pas alliés, tu dois savoir que tu es devenu important pour moi. Tu es de la famille. »

Les mots le surprennent lui-même, mais il se rend compte qu'ils ne sont pas inexacts. Tout en l'étant absolument. Chapeau de Paille est l'antithèse de sa famille, et pourtant, il se rend compte d'à quel point il serait content de le compter comme l'un des siens.

« Non, fait-il abruptement, pas la famille. J'ai déjà deux frères, et Dadan. Et puis aussi Papi, un peu, pas tout le temps, en fait, je sais pas vraiment. Mais toi, tu ne fais pas partie de la famille. »

Bien sûr que Chapeau de Paille ne veut pas de lui dans sa famille. Katakuri se met à rire. Il pense à sa mère et à son éternelle recherche d'ajouter des nouveaux membres à sa famille. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'inconsciemment, il ait essayé de copier cette manie. Et pourtant...

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule du brun, et le force à s'arrêter un instant. Ou plutôt, le plus jeune consent à s'arrêter.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Katakuri a conscience du lieu, et même si la nuit est tombée, de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille qui reste alerte, mine de rien. Il en a conscience et réalise qu'il s'en fiche.

« Parfois, on peut aimer les gens sans qu'ils fassent partie de votre famille. » Une idée que lui-même a mis tant de temps à comprendre.

« Bien sûr ! J'aime mes nakamas et tous mes amis ! » Mais Chapeau de Paille n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus car Katakuri a baissé sur lui son immense silhouette et a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser que leur différence de taille ne peut que rendre chaste.

« Hey ! » Le plus jeune s'essuie le visage. « Y'a que les amoureux qui font ça ! »

Katakuri n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il faut répondre, alors il se contente d'hocher la tête.

« Bon, fait-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, je veux bien que tu sois mon amoureux. Mais je te préviens, je partage pas ma viande ! »

Et Katakuri se met à rire, parce que bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

.

L'alliance a été faite. Après tout, comme l'a fait remarqué Luffy (il a bien le droit de dire Luffy à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Le mot roule sur sa langue en syllabes délicieuses), des amoureux ne peuvent pas être dans des alliances différentes sinon ça fait des histoires tristes.

Son équipage a encaissé la nouvelle sans un battement de paupières, mais ce n'est pas le cas des Charlotte qui regarde Katakuri avec des grands airs perplexes. Il ne se sent pas particulièrement d'humeur à s'expliquer alors il ne le fait pas. Lui non plus n'est pas très au fait avec ce que Luffy entend par amoureux. Il n'a pas l'air très triste à la perspective de leur séparation, et le seul geste d'affection un peu particulier qu'il a eu, ça a été, au moment des adieux, de se hisser jusqu'à lui, d'entourer son cou de ses bras et de lui rendre un baiser aussi chaste que leur premier.

Ça lui va. Katakuri sait que ce qu'il ressent pour Luffy se complique d'un désir physique de possession, mais il n'est pas aveugle, le gamin n'a même pas l'air de savoir ce que c'est, sans parler de la taille, alors pour l'instant, ça lui va.

.

Parfois Daifuku utilise des mots étranges, des mots qui sentent la poussière et le soleil.

Et coulent de lèvres en lèvres, de bouches en bouches, des accents inconnus de mots qu'ils ne comprennent pas toujours, éclos sous des cieux plus bleus.

C'est comme ça qu'un jour, il leur a appris la baraka, 'la bénédiction', 'la faveur du ciel'.

C'est un bon mot, songe Katakuri. Un mot qu'il faut apprendre, qu'il faut comprendre aussi.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il osera s'en saisir, abandonner tout derrière lui et partir à la poursuite de sa bénédiction, de la faveur du ciel.

Il est sûr de la trouver facilement. Après tout, il se fait remarquer partout où il passe, Monkey D Luffy.

.

* * *

 _Et j'aurais voulu plus qu'un bisou, mais Luffy n'était franchement pas coopératif !_


End file.
